Various types of instrumentation and tools are used to perform a multitude of medical and surgical procedures. For example, orthopedic instrumentation and devices commonly require that one or more structures be attached to and/or detached from adjacent structures via a connector or coupler mechanism. With regard to surgical tools, it is commonly required that a first tool portion be attached to and/or detached from a second tool portion. In some instances, such interconnections must be accomplished quickly and precisely. Additionally, in some cases, the interconnection must be adjustable as well.
Thus, there remains a need for a quick attachment apparatus for use in association with various types of orthopedic instrumentation and tools that allows one or more structures to be quickly and adjustably attached to and/or detached from other structures. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.